Their Hearts' Sorrow
by MagicalMissInkblot
Summary: Oneshot. I am never good at summaries.. so pls just R&R! :D


**A/N: Hey there! I'm back! This is my second fic and this one's quite different to the one I posted ages ago. It's kinda sad and..well, just read it and don't forget to review! :D**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put up one on my first): I do not own Harry Potter. There. I said it. And I don't have anything clever to add. :P**

**Their Heart's Sorrow**

.

(HERMIONE'S POV)

"_Do you, Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass, accept this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To live together in the holy state of matrimony; to obey him and serve him; love, honor and keep him for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"_

.

I envisioned myself in floating white satin, walking down the aisle. I imagine how beautiful he thinks I would be. He would be so entranced that he would never dare take his eyes off me. I would lock my gaze upon him too and see him smiling, a pure look of love etched his aristocratic features... The same look he had the night he confessed of his love for me two years earlier, when life wasn't pretty messed up yet. I closed my eyes and I swear I could vaguely smell the scent of his hair like peppermint, feel the warmth of his skin against mine and the sweet taste of his soft lips whenever we would kiss... For a moment, it all seemed so real... I sigh. For once, I wish fairytales would come true and let Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have a shot at their happy ending...

Unable to stop myself I mouthed those two words that would forever change the life of every girl... The two words I  
longed to say to the man who was supposed to be mine.

"_I do."_

A silent tear fell as I hear his bride utter her vows. It was then and there I realized that _we were never meant to be. _I should have known from the start that eventually, it would end up like this... Him marrying someone with blood lineage coming from the purest of the pure and wealth to match his family's fortune... and me, cast off to the side.  
Completely useless and forgotten.

.

.

"_-as long as you both shall live?"_

I felt a pang in my chest. It's time for his vow…

He turned his back from the altar and faced the crowd who was eagerly awaiting his response. His eyes wandered around the room, desperately searching and the next thing I knew, his stormy grey eyes bore into mine from afar...

_I'm sorry._

That was the only thing his majestic orbs seemed to tell me. I gave him a half-hearted smile and a little nod. Even though it kills me to see him getting wed to another, I try to encourage him to go on... The least I can do is to make him see that I perfectly understand why he had to do this. By now, the room was tense. The audience was waiting impatiently for him and Astoria was nudging him in the elbow.

"Draco? _Draco!",_ she whispered loudly, practically anxious whether Draco still wanted to carry on with the almost-done ceremony.

"Oh. I-uh… Umm. I-I do._",_ he stammered.

He made a little coughing noise and repeated it, more firmly this time...

"_I do."_

Silence ensued.

"_I hereby declare you, man and wife."_

I saw Astoria wring her arms around Draco's neck, grinning and pulling him down towards her awaiting lips. Everyone suddenly stood up and applauded the newly weds... Louder and louder, the deafening cheers seemed to tease me. Their claps were torture to my ears and their words of felicitations were like a stab to my already fragile heart... The longer I stay, the more I get hurt. So I quickly made my leave, running outside with tears spilling on my face...I ran and ran, not giving a damn to where I'm heading to, only pondering about how life can be so cruel and unfair.

It began to rain heavily and I slipped into a little pool of mud. _OWWWW!_ Oh, Great! Now, I sprained my ankle. I had already been put in so much pain today that I felt like cracking up. I closed my eyes in defeat, broke down and cried my heart out… hoping that by doing so, it would lessen all the agony I'm putting up with.

(DRACO'S POV)

"_-as long as you both shall live?"_

It was time. I needed to say it... Though never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine saying it beside someone I don't and will _never_ love. Because there's only one girl I wished to spend my life heart lurched and I frantically faced the crowd and eyed every spot of the room for any signs of said girl…I need to see her one last time before I am kept in another woman's possession for the rest of my life. I felt my spine twinge as I spotted her looking at me straight in the eye, her pools of chocolate brown, filled with affection and understanding only reserved for me.

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! _I told myself as she smiled at me. I could see all the pain I put her through reflected in that sorrowful smile of hers… It made me feel guilty… Guilty for hurting the girl I love. Guilty for never standing up for her. For not fighting for our love. For submitting to my Father's orders of marrying someone "pure"… _  
_

For being such a _coward._

Right then and there, all I wanted to do was to rush to her and hold her in my arms, never to let go of her again. I was forced back to cold reality as I heard the bitch beside me call out my name in the most annoying manner only she can manage to pull off…

I swallowed hard and forced myself to say those words…

"Oh. I-uh… Umm. I-I do_."_

"_I hereby declare you, man and wife."_

I mentally welcomed myself to a life spent miserably till my dying day…

To a life full of pretence…

To a life full of longing…

A life without the girl I love…

A life without _Hermione._

I saw everyone standing up, clapping and cheering for us… I was about to look in Hermione's direction just as fucking Astoria wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I responded ever so slightly, not wanting nor enjoying the feel of her lips upon mine. When she finally broke it, I saw a flash of brown bushy hair flowing near the exit… She's leaving. But I won't let her leave my life for good without her at least hearing me out... I had to talk to her for the last time.

I made my way across the sea of people congratulating either me or Astoria as it started raining heavily outside. I conjured a big umbrella with my wand as I frantically searched for her outside... I heard someone sob somewhere not quite far from where I'm standing. I followed the source of the voice and found Hermione curled up on the muddy ground, her eyes closed, sobbing so hard like tomorrow would never come for her. It tore my heart to see her breaking down in front of me. Before I could stop myself, I went closer to her and crouched down next to her, taking her hand in mine...

(HERMIONE'S POV)

I continued to sob and sob, not giving a damn about what's happening around me. Right now, I needed solace… and this is the best as far as I can get. With eyes still closed, I listened to the gush of heavy rain around me. For a mad second, I wished I was a droplet of rain. At least even though how many times I fall on the ground, I could still find my way back up to the clouds… to where I truly belong… in the arms of Draco…in the arms of the one I love.

I then realized I was already soaking wet. But that didn't stop me from not leaving my spot and opening my eyes still filled with tears… What made me look up was the sudden warmth I felt around me… and the touch of someone's hand in mine… it was rough, yet so soft… I knew that touch only too well…

_Draco._

(DRACO'S POV)

I picked her up from the ground and looked at her straight in the eyes… That was all she needed. She then enveloped me in a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tightly, never wanting to let go. I'm afraid that if I do, I might never be able to see her for the rest of my life. With the other hand wrapped around her waist, I began to stroke her hair, savouring this last moment I get to spend with my one true love… It pained me as I became aware I had to let go of her soon.

I pulled away from her comforting arms…

"I'm sorry this has to be done… I really am, 'Hermione. But neither of us can help it." I looked at her beautiful face filled with sadness.

"I know you are, Dray. And I definitely understand… But it is hard to let you go, knowing that you'll be spending the rest of your life in the arms of another girl. I know I'll never be able to find a guy like you… You're the only one for me Draco… I love you Dray, I really do._"_ Tears were now leaking out of her eyes and I wiped them away, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, 'Mi. And even though I'll be with Astoria, you'll always be in my heart… you'll always be the one I'll live for, the one I'll be thinking of… the one I'll love forevermore. Not even that some stupid matrimony could stop me from being in love with you… They may have forced me into taking another's hand, but they can never force me to forget you… They can never take what's ours_._" I once again pull her into my arms, her head buried in my chest.

"We should've known we were never meant to be from the start…We shouldn't have continued with our relationship… At least by doing so, we could have saved ourselves from a great deal of pain. And now, this-" she said, her voice muffled against my chest.

I look down to her and ask,"Hear that, 'Mi? That's my heart beating. It's been screaming for your name repeatedly all along… and it will never stop until I find a way back to you again-" I broke away from her again and this time, conjured a silver ring looking like two intertwined serpents, forming a heart; encrusted with a large emerald on the center, and placed it carefully on her left ring finger. "Take this ring as a sign of my unending love. When the right time comes, I'll break free from Astoria and I'll come back to you… I swear we will never be set apart again. "

She smiled at me and kissed me… a kiss wet from tears spilling from both of our eyes. Each of us trying to appreciate the last kiss we'll ever share before walking in the dreaded future which awaits the both of us… In separate ways. When we broke apart, I felt a stab in my heart… wishing this moment would never end. All I wanted to do was be with her and no one else…

"You'll be back. I know you'll be, Dray. I have faith in you. Even if it takes you forever and a day to come back to me… I'll be patiently awaiting for your return." She gently squeezed my hand as I placed a quick peck on her forehead, taking both of her hands on mine...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And with one last affectionate look at his love, Draco slowly released her hands. But Hermione didn't let go...

_"I'll wait for you."_ She whispered to Draco for the last time.

With one last nod and smile from Draco, she her hands slowly left his. He turned his back on her and started walking away, back to the arms of his new wife inside the hall. Leaving Hermione alone standing and staring at his retreating figure. The rain had finally stopped. A teardrop fell on her cheek once more as she smiled.

"_He'll come back for me..."_

She will wait.

**~End**


End file.
